


Sunshine

by dubutokki



Series: NCT Drabbles [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Horror-ish, M/M, i guess, not for the easily disturbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubutokki/pseuds/dubutokki
Summary: Mark takes care of his sunshine.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> TW: implied disturbing stuff

Mark enters the room, carrying a wash basin and some towels. The early morning sun was shining, and the sparrow family nesting on the branch near the window were chirping noisily. He sets the basin and towels on the bedside table, and goes to open the windows of the room. He can feel the fresh spring air coming in, getting rid of the heat and smell inside the previously closed room. 

“Good morning, my Sunshine,” he softly says, walking towards the bed and sitting beside the figure lying on it, gently stroking his cheek. “It’s time for your bath, Hyuckie.” 

Mark gently proceeds on sitting him upright, removing his clothes gently and wiping down his body. Donghyuck stares at him with blank eyes, but Mark doesn’t really mind, chatting about all the things that the two of them will do while he dresses Donghyuck and changes the beddings. Afterwards, he brings out the wash basin and towels, and returns with a syringe and glass bottle. 

“Time for your daily medicine, Hyuckie~” he sings out, preparing the syringe. He takes Donghyuck’s arm gently, softly stroking his skin. “Don’t worry Sunshine, this won’t hurt a bit. I’ll be gentle,” he says, as he slowly inserts the syringe and injects the liquid. 

He throws the syringe afterwards, and joins Donghyuck on the bed, arranging themselves so that both of them are leaning on the headboard and Donghyuck is resting on his shoulder, Mark’s arm around him. Mark hums a song softly, gently stroking Donghyuck’s hair and pressing a kiss on his forehead. 

“Don’t worry my love, I’ll take care of you. We will be together for eternity, my Sunshine.” 

And they continue lying on the bed, as the sparrows continue to chirp outside the window. The fresh air circulates the room, as the morning news blare from the television in the living room. 

_“In local news, the body of an 18-year-old boy, Lee Donghyuck, which was stolen from the morgue of Seoul National Hospital, has still not been recovered. His family is offering a reward to anyone…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Donghyuck's "medicine" = formalin
> 
> Hello! This work was previously part of "Drabbles". I've decided to delete that and just upload these as separate fics and put them in a series instead because I was having problems with tagging (since the drabbles tend to have different applicable tags, the vague tags were bothering me hahaha).
> 
> Hope you liked my word vomits! :)


End file.
